Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Next Generation
Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Next Generation is a fanfic series made by Woohookman5 his new name. The plot of the story is to stop the empire that is trying to rule the world and if the empire can't control they will destroy it. They also have power levels. Ed is the main character of the series. He has the powers of the chucacabra medusa - a vampire, a zombie, a werewolf and Edzilla. a sixth,seventh,and eighth season was confirmed along with a nineth season might be made also and the series will instead be around here somewhere in august Season One Through Season Five Power levels *'Ed': 456-3472 *'Edd': 341-2363 *'Eddy': 378-2572 *'Kevin': 389-2462 *'Rolf': 257-1369 *'Jonny': 432-3216 *'Edzilla': 4567-124628182 *'The Emperor': 6793-2222222 Episode list Season 1 *'1': "The Empire" *'2': "Mystic Power" *'3': "Showdown with Commander Pyro" *'4': "Rolf, Son of a Shepard's Return" *'5': "Kevin is Evil" *'6': "Ed's Special Episode" *'7': "Commander Two Kevin" *'8': "The Return of Edzilla" *'9': "The Return of Captain Melonhead" *'10': "The Battle of Peach Creek" *'11': "Emperor Showdown: Part 1" *'12': "Emperor Showdown: Part 2" *'13': "Peace Returns" Season 2 *'14': "Peace is Interrupted" *'15': "A New Friend" *'16': "Kevin vs. Eddy" *'17': "Alpha Elite" *'18': "Trapped" *'19': "The Conclusion" Season 3 *'20': "They Have Returned" *'21': "Melonhead is Brainwashed" *'22': "Captured" *'23': "Secrets Revealed" *'24': "Ed's Past" *'25': "Ed Has a Brother" *'26': "A Blast From the Past: Part 1" *'27': "A Blast From the Past: Part 2" *'28': "The Beginning of the End" *'29': "The Apocalypse" *'30': "It's Getting Closer" *'31': "The Fusion" *'32': "Double Ed" *'33': "It Fails" *'34': "The End is Near" *'35': "The Final Ending or is it?" Season 4 *'36': "A New Threat and its Not the Emperor" *'37': "The Prophecy" *'38': "Enter the Shadows: Part 1" *'39': "Enter the Shadows: Part 2" *'40': "It's a New Beginning" *'41': "The Doppleganger" *'42': "Doppleganger vs. Rolf" *'43': "The Wolf Man" *'44': "Melonhead Strikes Back" *'45': "The Curse of Evil Tim" - idea off another episode *'46': "Edzilla Clone: Part 1" *'47': "Edzilla Clone: Part 2" *'48': "Ed's Father" *'49': "Father and Son Time" *'50': "Shadow Monster: Part 1" *'51': "Shadow Monster: Part 2" *'52': "Ed Has Two Wishes" *'53': "Returning to Peach Creek" *'54': "The End..nah" Season 5 *'55': "Ed, Edd n Eddy: A New World" *'56': "Ed's Powers Go Against Him" *'57': "Shadow Ed" *'58': "Loser Fights First" *'59': "Melonhead vs. Shadow Ed" *'60': "Faith in a Boy" *'61': "Mini Monsters Attack" *'62': "The Unstoppable Ed" *'63': "Losing Temper" *'64': "Honored Hero" *'65': "Shadow Ed Returns" *'66': "The Horror Won't End" *'67': "Save the World" *'68': "The Series Finale....SIKE! Season 6 *" 70: '"''Ed's Unusal Journey" '''* 71: "Day One" * '72: "Danger In Metropilis"'' ''* ''73: "Android's Destruction"'' ''* '''74: "The Return Of Ed" ''* '75: "Jarah Is Awesome!"'' * '''76: "'Mystic Double D"'' * '''77: "The Android's Transformation!" * '78: "Mega Android Vs Eddy!"'' * '''79: "Mega Android Vs Everyone" *' 80: "Ready To Fuse?"'' ''* ''81: "Super Double Ed"'' * '''82: "'The Androids End!"'' Season Seven * 83: "The Return Of The Curse Of Evil Tim!" * 84: "Jimmy Vs The Minions" * '85: "Jarah Returns!"'' '''* 86: "Jawbreaker Monster" * '''87: "'Captain Melonhead Vs The Jawbreaker Monster!"'' ''* '''88: "Evil Tim Vs Rolf!" ''*' 89: "Evil Tim Vs Captain Melonhead!"'' ''* ''90: "Evil Tim Vs Jarah!"'' * '91: "Evil Tim Vs Kevin!"'' ''* ''92: "Evil Tim Vs Eddy!" ''* ''93: "Evil Tim Vs Double D! ''* ''94: "Evil Tim Vs Ed!" Season Eight * '''95: "The Return Of Professer Scam!" * 96: "The Scam Bots!" * '97: "Scam Golems!"'' ''* ''98: "Professer Scam's Showdown Part 1!" ''* ''99: "Professer Scam's Showdown Part 2!" ''* ''100: "Identity Revealed!" ''* ''101: "Sarah Vs Professer Scam!" ''* ''102: "Jimmy Vs Professer Scam!" * '''103: "'Kolf the fusion of kevin and rolf vs Professer Scam!"'' '''* 104: " ''Double D Vs Professer Scam!"'' * '105: " 'Ed Vs Professer Scam The Final Showdown! * Alternate Ending: Melon Ed Vs Professers Scam Season Nine * Alien Invasion!" * '107: "'All Aboard The Alien Express! ''* 108: "Werewolf Aliens!'' * '109: "Double D's Anger Unleashed!'' '''* 110: "Final Countdown! * '111: 'Kolf Vs Alien Master! * 112: ''Jarah Vs Alien Master!'' *''Double Eddy Vs Alien Master! * '114: 'Ed's Father Returns! *''' 115: Ed Vs Alien Master!'' ''* 116: Peace Forever Season Ten, 20 Years Later *'''117: ''Twenty Year's Ago'' *'118: 'Kanker Demon's Part 1! *'119: 'Kanker Demon's Part 2!' *'120: 'Kanker Demon's Part 3! *'121: 'Next Stop, Monda-Go-Go! *'122: 'Desert Of Mirage! *'123: 'Field Of Doom! *'124: 'Monda-Go-Go Part 1! *'125: 'Monda-Go-Go Part 2! *'127: 'Eddy's Brother Part 2! *'128: 'Eddy's Brother Part 3! *'129: 'Eddy's Brother Part 4! *'130: 'Eddy's Brother Part 5! *'131: 'Eddy's Brother Part 6! *'132: 'Eddy's Brother Part 7! *'133: 'Fusion Reborn! *'134: 'The Tournament! Season Eleven * 135: ''Punch Machine!'' * 136: ''Exhibition Match Part 1!'' * 137: ''Exhibition Match Part 2!'' * 138: ''Let The Tournament Begin!'' * 139: ''Passing The Prelimanries!'' * 140: ''Final 8 Contestants!'' * 141: ''Double D Vs Captain Melonhead!'' * 142: ''Kevin Vs Eddy!'' * 143: ''Rolf Vs Ed!'' * 144: ''Sarah Vs Jimmy!'' * 145: ''Last Four!'' * 146: ''Rolf Vs Eddy!'' * 147: ''Ed Vs Sarah!'' * 148: ''Final Match!'' * 149: ''Interruption!'' * 150: ''To The Underworld Part 1!'' * 151: ''To The Underworld Part 2!'' * 152: ''Demon People!'' * 153: ''Storm The Castle!'' * 154: ''First Floor!'' * 155: ''Second Floor!'' * 156: ''Third Floor Part 1!'' * 157: ''Third Floor Part 2!'' * 158: ''The Final Floor!'' * 159: ''The Demon Prince!'' * 160: ''Invaded Planet!'' * 161: ''Ed Vs The Demon Prince Part 1!'' * 162: ''Ed Vs The Demon Prince Part 2!'' * 163: ''Ed Vs The Demon Prince Part 3!'' * 164: ''Rise Of The Demon King!'' * 165: ''Final Bout Part 1!'' * 166: ''Final Bout Part 2!'' * 167: ''Final Bout Part 3!'' * 168: ''Final Bout Part 4!'' * 169: ''Final Bout Part 5!'' * 170: ''Final Bout Part 6!'' * 171: ''Final Bout Part 7!'' * 172: ''Final Bout Part 8!'' * 173: ''Final Bout Part 9!'' * 174: ''Final Bout Part 10!'' * 175: ''Finally The Final Fight Of Finality!'' * 176: ''Ultimate Destiny!'' Deaths Of Enemies The Emperor: His First Death was by ed when he blasted him into the sun and the second was when he blew him up by punching him in the chest Armageddon: He was defeated by ed when he launched his attack from everyones energy Shadow Monster: he was punched in the stomach blowing him up the attack was by ed Shadow Ed: defeated by eds full power Mega Android: defeated by fusion of ed and double ed Evil Tim: he was defeated by eds monster barrage attack Professer Scam: he was beaten by the fusion of ed and melonhead Melon Ed Alien Master: Defeated By Ed by his ultimate attack The Wiki Series *'Woohookman': "OK guys, the series will premiere this summer on fanfiction.net." Ed: "Gravy!" Edd: "Highly illogical." Eddy: "Highly ilodaj? What?" Woohookman: "Never mind. I'm putting the series on fanfiction this summer in June July or August. The episodes will be written separately and not in chapters alright and this woohookman signing- wait i changed my mind. I'm putting the series on here!" The series will begin this summer with a 45 minute mini movie. Trivia *This is Set after The Big Picture Show. See also *Edzilla *Ed *Rolf *Captain Melonhead Category:Fan-Fiction